This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In order to provide well control and maintain well integrity, it is desired to maintain two independently verified barriers in place at all times during the construction or suspension of the well. Well construction operations include all activities from the time the well is drilled until the well is completed and ready for production by installing a production control device, such as a Christmas tree.
Multiple wells may be drilled into a particular geological formation or hydrocarbon reservoir. The multiple wells may be drilled and completed in stages and therefore one or more of the wells may be suspend for a period of time. The suspended well can be re-entered at a later date and completed at a later date.